


Trapped

by timetravelwithcamelotsdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a love letter, a rescue, and a fairytale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly when I was bored but had an idea :) Enjoy x

_I’m going to die here. There’s something here. I can feel it. Some unleashed energy which is stopping my powers from working. Oh yeah… I lied to you, Arthur. I lied to you every day, every year, every moment we spent together.And I am so, so sorry. I have magic. According to Kilgarragh (the great dragon to you) and the druids, I am the most powerful warlock to ever live. Yet here I am. Stuck in this damp, smelly cave… I thought you’d come back for me. There is always a chance, I guess, that you can’t even see the cave. Whatever the enchantment is, it’s powerful. Probably won’t go away until I’m gone…_

_There is so much I want to say. So much I need to say. Eugh… where to begin?_

_Have a good life, Arthur. Marry Gwen. Gorgeous, funny, lovely Gwen. She will make a great queen. Uther doesn’t see it, but the rest of Camelot does. She may not be ‘correct’ but believe me, Arthur, she is so much better than any of those princesses the King is setting you up with._

_There’s another thing… Your father loves you. He is proud of you. Stop beating yourself up. He cares for you. More than anything else in this crazy world. Believe me, Arthur, you have never let him down. Just by being you, you are the best son any man could hope for._

_And lastly…I love you._

_There. I said it. And I mean it, Arthur. I love you so much. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And I know that to you I will always just be a bumbling idiot of a servant; and I know that you should only be my prince, but you’re so much more. Sitting here in this cave has made me see that you are a part of me. A limb I didn’t know I had until it was missing.  You’ll never love me back, I understand that. But I needed you to know. Admittedly there is always the chance you will never read this… but I’m hoping you are still out there searching for me._

_Goodbye, Sire._

_Goodbye, Arthur._

_x_

***

“MERLIN!!!” The call was loud. He was near.

“Arthur…” Merlin mumbled, trying desperately to call out. But after 2 weeks with no food and little water, he was weak. Very weak. “I’m in here…”

“That’s him” Elyan!

“In the cave?” Oh Gwaine

“I guess…”  Yes! Yes Leon!

“Well get him out then!!!” Arthur’s shout.

The rocks blocking the entrance began to shift; thank God for Percival.

“MERLIN!” a scramble through the tiny hole that had been created by Percival. “Merlin… Merlin can you here me? It’s Arthur” Arthur pulled Merlin’s head into his lap, “My God, Merlin. Answer me. Please”

“Ar…” Merlin passed out.

***

Merlin awoke in familiar surroundings. Not his chambers… Arthur’s. How did he get here? He remembered the cave… he remembered the knights voices… he remembered “Arthur?”

“Merlin!” Arthur jumped out of the seat he had been resting in at (his) Merlin’s bedside. He grabbed Merlins hand and pulled it to his lips. “The letter…”

Merlin groaned. He wasn’t in the right mind frame for this. “Arthur… I can explain…”

“Come here you clotpole” Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin gently on the lips. His lips were soft and moist, oh so tender. He pulled away and placed his nose on Merlins. “I love you”

“Wha…”

Arthur smiled, “I always have”

“But… Gwen…”

“Er… about that… I was… erm…. I was courting her to make you jealous!” he blurted out, before turning a very deep shade of red.

Merlin grinned, “Oh…”

“And Merlin… I knew about the magic”

Merlin gaped like a fish. “What!?”

“I was in love with you, you fool. I knew everything about you. I watched you all the time… I still do”  
“And you don’t mind?” Merlins voice was quiet, unsure.

“I mind that you lied to me. But I know why. I understand. Now, my love, you need your rest” Arthur kissed him briefly again then settled back on his chair, a contented smile on his face.


End file.
